Interpretation
by Miss. RoseGold
Summary: When they weren't being complete assholes to each other, they would tear up the dance floor together. School dances were no exception. GREENS


**Interpretation**

 **Summary:** _When they weren't being complete assholes to each other, they would tear up the dance floor together. School dances were no exception. GREENS_

 **Authors note:** It's super late Valentine's Day story I guess one could say. It's also a gift for the amazing Cinyanmon who has done so much lovely artwork for me. Happy late birthday dear!

Powerpuff Girls do not belong to me. Also they have human limbs and appendages.

The Greens are roughly 17

 _Interpretation_

 _Noun: A stylistic representation of a creative work or a dramatic role._

* * *

Buttercup let out a tiny snort as she stared out at the throng of teenage bodies that were crammed into the middle of the high school's gym floor like a bunch of brightly dressed sardines, from her seat off to the side of the floor – and for the hundredth time that night, she questioned herself why she was there.

She didn't do school dances. Hell, she didn't do dances period, but she had missed the last two before this one and Bubbles had damn near gotten down on her knees and _begged_ her to come to this one. And she, being the wonderful older sister that she was – decided to oblige her for once.

What she hadn't realized at the time, was that Bubbles had intended to go all out, and had insisted on giving her a complete makeover before they left for the dance.

Now here she was 2 hours later, fidgeting uncomfortably in a short black dress, (that was a little too short for her long legs), fighting the urge to dip and make a break for it.

She glanced at her reflection in the large glass punch bowl she was seated beside and shrugged nonchalantly.

She had to admit – she looked good. Bubbles had wrangled her into a high neck, form-fitting black dress that came to her mid-thigh, complete with a set of back heels with gold accents. (it really was a shame that they were currently crushing the life out of her toes, otherwise she might have admitted that she liked them)

Bubbles has also insisted on putting a small amount of makeup on her face as well ignoring her strangled protests – but again, she could admit that her baby sister had done a nice job. She hadn't put a lot of makeup on her – insisting that she didn't need it in the first place – and had decided to enhance her already striking features.

The bubbly blonde had allowed her to keep her already existing winged eyeliner, that she loved so much, on and had done a traditional smoky eye look on her – making her bright green eyes pop, and had put some blood red lipstick on her, before enlisting Blossom's help in brushing (more like forcing) her jet-black hair – that now fell to the tops of her shoulder blades – out into a dark waterfall.

Speaking of said sisters… Buttercup glanced around the crowded gym, trying to spot her red and blonde haired sisters, only to spot them a second later, dancing with their respective counterparts.

She smirked as she watched Blossom's face turn beet red as she was pushed into Brick by a laughing Bubbles and a ginning Boomer. The Blue's had been an item for a while now, and it was clear that the Red's felt similarly towards each other but had been dancing around the subject – maybe this would finally be the push that would them together if Blossom didn't die from embarrassment first.

She squinted at the red and blue RowdyRuff's and she suddenly realized that there was only two of them as opposed to three.

Well at least she knew were Brick and Boomer were, but where was-

"Holy fuck it must be my lucky night: she's actually wearing a dress."

Buttercup fought back the urge to simultaneously groan and grin at the same time as a deep voice cut across her thoughts.

"and here I was thinking that I would have an evening to myself without you." She said as she turned slightly to glare at the person.

"Aw, Sunshine you wound me. You know that I make you day – why would tonight be any different?"

Standing slightly off to her left, dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks, completed with a dark green tie that matched his eyes - was none other than Butch Jojo. Or as she knew him better as: the bane of her existence. (and also her best friend)

He smirked at her as he raked his eyes up and down her lean form. "So, do tell babe: How much begging and pleading did Bubble's have to do to get you into that dress? Or are you just going soft on me?"

"Screw off Butch. I promised her I would go to this one. I ditched the last two dances, so she guilted me into going to this one… that and she also guilted me into the dress and heels too. Fuck, why did I let her talk me into wearing these things again?" Buttercup muttered as he leaned down to rub her toes that were being mercilessly pinched by the admittedly good looking heels Bubbles had forced her into.

Butch let out a sound between a snort and a laugh and shook his head, raking a hand though his gelled up black spikes, as he moved towards her so that he was standing directly in front of her.

"Goddamn though BC, I gotta admit: you look good. Really fucking good." Butch grinned at her as he lowered his eyes. Buttercup wanted to slap herself as she felt a sudden heat rise up on her cheeks. Forcing it down, she met looked him up and down before shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't look so bad yourself loser. I think you might need a different shirt size though, it looks like your about ready to tear out of that one." She nodded to the white dress shirt that was spread tightly across his barrel chest.

He grinned wolfishly at her. "Aw babe I'm so glad you noticed, I wore this just for you. I've been doing a lot of upper body training recently, has it been paying off?"

 _Oh hell yes it has._ Buttercup found herself wanting to say – stopping herself at the last second.

"Ask me that same question when that shirt rips in half and I'll tell you then." She muttered, ignoring his question.

"Oh because I'm sure you'd _love_ that wouldn't you babe?"

Buttercup gaped up at him in shock as she felt her face heat up from his comment – the flush was only made worse as Butch laughed at her embarrassment. "I'm just kidding sunshine – relax, take a breather."

"You're impossible." Buttercup snapped, rolling her eyes. Butch laughed, "I know I am. But you can't get enough of me regardless."

 _Jesus did he practice comebacks at home or something?_

While she was gaping at his bold comeback, Butch extended a hand to her, making her quirk a dark brow in confusion. "Waddya say Butters? Care to honor me with a dance?"

Buttercup stared at his outstretched hand in disbelief for a moment, before raising her eyes to his face, only to see that he was deadly serious.

She froze for a moment as she considered his offer. Dancing wasn't really her thing, at least – not in public anyways – she obviously had some pretty killer dance moves stashed away, but she never danced with anyone – and not with _him_ anyways, but… she was already out of her comfort zone, and really, what was the harm one dance with her best friend could do?

"You know what? Tonight really is your lucky night." She informed him with a half grin. "Sure. Let's go pencil dick."

She grasped his extended hand and pulled herself up, noting that even with heels on she only came up to just below his chin. Burch winked and pulled her towards the mob of teens in the middle of the gym floor.

Buttercup dig her heels in slightly as she noticed where they were going, prompting Butch to tug at her harder. "Oh no, no, no. You know I don't do crowds dumbass, I'm not going in there, it's too crowded!" she protested.

Butch flashed her a grin over his shoulder as he finally pulled her over to the mob of teens and pushed his way in. "Chill spaz, have you seen me? I'll _make_ room for us."

Buttercup held her breath as she let herself become submerged in hot, moving mess of people, gripping Butch's hand tightly. He had a point – no one stood in the way of a RowdyRuff unless they wanted to get hit _._ Standing at 6'4 with a broad build that would intimidate even the most hardened of criminals, Butch was _big_. He knew how to clear a path when he needed too.

Butch pushed them through the crowd, until they reached the middle of the mob, and sure enough people moved out of their way, creating a small circle of space for them in the middle of the crowd.

"Well come on then Butters, let's dance." Butch smirked as he began to roll his hips to the beat of the song. Buttercup sighed and slowly began to move her body stiffly to the song. Butch rolled his eyes. "You dance like an eighty-year-old grandma. Why don't you loosen up a bit?" He informed her. "Shut up dickweed, I don't dance in heels." Buttercup retorted, but never the less, his comment prompted her to ignore her throbbing toes and dance more fluidly to the music.

Butch grinned as he noticed the change in her demeanor and shuffled slightly closer to her. "Atta girl." He praised her teasingly, both green eyed teens dancing at the same pace. "Just let go."

And let go she did.

Butch really had to be her counterpart, she mused silently as she watched him move with her, keeping perfect time to the song. Both of them knew how to dance – that wasn't up for debate. When they weren't being complete assholes to each other, they would tear up the dance floor. School dances were no exception.

Their style of dancing wasn't formal by any means, in fact, their dancing didn't fit into any genre of dance period. It was wild and untamed – a style that fit both of them perfectly.

They complemented each other perfectly.

It was real.

It was them.

It was perfect.

And god, did they know how to dance.

The fast-paced song was cut off suddenly, making them pause in the middle of their dance, and the DJ's voice sounded over the mic.

" _Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's that time of the night, so grab that special someone and get ready because it's time for our SLOW SONG."_

Buttercup froze at those words as some slow rendition of a classic slow song began to ebb out of the loud speakers that were placed all thought out the gym.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around to see Butch looming over her. She felt herself pale slightly as he flashed her a cheeky grin, his forest green eyes glinting with mischief. "Oh, would you look at that. A slow song, and I need a partner."

"Oh hell no. I am _not_ slow dancing with you." Buttercup muttered as she tried to pull away from him. "Oh really? That's cute, you say that as if you had a choice." Butch grinned sadistically as he placed her one hand on his broad shoulder, while he dropped one of his to rest on her slim waist, gripping her free hand his own – pointedly ignoring her flustered protests. "Good luck getting past all of the couples around us." He nodded to the teens that were surrounding them.

Casting a glance around her, Buttercup realized that he was right. All of the teens that had been dancing loosely around them before had all partnered off and were all clustered together – forming a human wall around the pair of ravenettes.

Butch sighed as he noticed the uneasy expression she was wearing. "Just relax Buttercup, no one's looking our way, it's just you and me right now." Buttercup turned her head back towards him and was suppressed by the genuine look he wore on his face. It was that same look that made her nod slowly and adjust her arm around his neck, pulling him a little closer to her.

"Keep your hand on my hip – I swear to god if you move it lower I'll beat you within an inch of your life – best friend or not."

She felt Butch laugh beside her ear, the vibrations running through her body at lightning speed. "Yeah, yeah alright spice girl, now just shut up and dance." He murmured has he began to sway them gently to the slow pulse of the song.

The two ravenettes lapsed into silence as they gently moved to the song. After a few moments, Buttercup found herself loosening up when she realized the Butch was indeed right and that no one was paying them any attention.

 _If she pulled him closer, no one would know. If she rested his head on her shoulder, no one would know because no one could see them. Butch did a damn fine job of blocking everyone out._

With that thought in mind, she gently tugged him a little closer so that she could rest her head on his broad, strong shoulder. She felt Butch stiffen in surprise under her, before immediately relaxing under her touch.

They settled back into an intimate, but comfortable silence as Butch moved them in a slow circle, allowing her to glance out at the surrounding crowd though half-lidded eyes.

"and I thought for sure you'd be going with Julie." Buttercup muttered as she locked eyes with a blonde girl with too much makeup on her face – glaring at her from across the room. She fought the urge to flip the girl off before Butch's voice came from beside her ear.

"Naw sweetheart. Julie wanted to go with _me._ I never said anything about wanting to go with _her._ " he corrected with a slight laugh.

"Really, because she seemed pretty certain that the two of you were going together." Buttercup muttered as she relented and rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"Is that what she's been telling people?" Butch asked as he tightened his hold on her waist as he felt her head press into his shoulder. "Pretty sure I told her that I wasn't interested."

"Yeah well, you know how she is." Buttercup muttered. "Yeah, what a bitch." He responded with a grin, prompting her to let out a snort of laughter. They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Butch started speaking quietly to her.

"… Is that why you blew me off when I asked you?" he murmured, causing her to lift her head and star at him incredulously. "The hell are you talking about nimrod? You never asked me."

"I did." Butch insisted quietly, "Last Friday after the football game – do you seriously not remember?"

She paused. _No, she didn't. She didn't know what he was- wait, yes she did._

It had been the previous Friday and she had been waiting outside the boy's locker room, waiting for Butch to finish up so that he could give her a ride home. Sure enough he appeared a few minutes later, freshly showered with his football jersey tucked away in his gym bag. He had flashed her a grin. "Ready to go?"

"About fucking time. You really live up to your element – you are as slow as a snail."

He had let out a bark of laughter at her snappy reply and had brushed past her with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Whatever spaz, let's go before you throw a bitch fit."

They had been heading toward the school parking lot, shooting the shit between them, when he had brought the dance up.

"So, that stupid formal dance is coming up next Friday." Butch had started to say. She had snorted. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Well you know me – dances aren't really my thing, I think I'm going to ditch the thing as per usual. What about you?" she had asked as she shifted her backpack on her shoulders, not bothering to look at him.

"Meh, I was thinking about going actually."

She had shot him a pointed look as they walked toward the school parking lot. "Really? Why? Don't you and your brothers normally skip those things?"

"Usually. But Boom is going with Bubbles and I'm pretty sure Big Red has already asked Pinky out, so I figured I'd tag along – make sure nobody gets pregnant."

She remembered snorting in laughter. "That sounds like a good idea. You have fun with that one." Butch had shot a glance over at her as he nudged her shoulder. "You should come. I don't want to be that stupid fucking fifth wheel."

"Naw man, you know I hate those things. besides, who would I go with?" she had chuckled as she gently slapped his arm.

"Well I was thinking that you and I could-"

" _Ohhh Butch!"_

A high-pitched feminine squeal had sounded thought the air and Buttercup had barely managed to suppress a groan.

Julie Smith, a daft blonde bimbo that was on Bubbles's cheer squad – and who had a not so secret infatuation with the dark-haired man beside her – was jogging towards them, with what Buttercup could only assume was a seductive smile on her face.

Hell, she even made Princess seem tolerable in comparison.

The blond had latched onto his muscular arm like a leach and had tried to engage the green RowdyRuff in conversation, completely ignoring the irritated PowerPuff girl beside her.

For some reason, the sight had made her oddly furious.

"Sooo Butchie, the dance is coming up next Friday! Are you going with anyone?" the bimbo had asked, ginning like a loon. She remembered that Butch had winced, "Well no, not anyone yet, but I was kinda in the middle of something-"

"Ohh! Well then you and me should go! Whaddya say to that!"

That was all that she could take.

"I'll see you around Butch." Buttercup had growled and had proceeded to stalk off, away from the infuriating sight.

"Wait, hold on BC, didn't you need a ride?" Butch had called after her, trying to discreetly pry Julie off of his arm.

"I'll fly." Buttercup remembered snapping back at him, as she had taken off into the sky and away from the sight that irritated her more then she would have cared to admit.

Now when she thought back on it, Buttercup wanted to hit something. Or someone. Preferably Julie Smith. But striking someone without super powers like herself was considered a serious form of assault, so she redirected her attention back to Butch who was still looking at her with his dark green eyes, waiting for her answer.

"… If that was your way of asking me out to the dance – you need to work on your asking skills." Buttercup informed him.

"Well you weren't exactly paying attention either, so I guess were even." Butch chucked as he gave her waist a slight squeeze. "But seriously, if I had managed to ask you formally, would you have gone with me?"

"I… don't know." Buttercup admitted honestly. "I didn't even want to go to this one, but you know Bubbles-"

"Yeah, yeah, she guilted you into coming and shit, but seriously – would you have gone with me? Yes or no." Butch pressed with a straight face.

Buttercup sighed. "Christ man I don't know, yes, no- fuck, wait no, hold on." she muttered before a small glare from Butch silenced her in the middle of her rant. She let out a tiny sigh as she adjusted her one arm around his neck. "Fine… Yes. I guess I would have gone with you."

Butch grinned triumphantly. "Ha. I knew you would have. Brick said that you wouldn't have, but I knew that you totally would. You can't resist me." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Buttercup to roll her eyes and lightly punch his arm.

"You're an idiot who I tolerate."

"Aw Babe, you love me – you know I'm the only man for you."

"I- What?" Buttercup quirked an eyebrow as Butch lazily spun them around in the small bubble of space they had managed to create in the cluster of bodies surrounding them.

Butch snickered as he pressed her closer to his massive frame. "Butts, I know you like me. You can call me an idiot all you want, but you definitely like me. Why would you spend so much time around me if you didn't?"

Suddenly, the dull roar of the gymnasium seemed to mute itself, almost as if a veil had surrounded them – leaving Buttercup to fumble with her words, searching desperately for a decent response to his question.

 _Why did she spend so much time with him? He was her best friend certainty, but even best friends didn't spend almost every waking moment together like they did. The green eyed X teens were close, that was a given, but was he implying something else? She wasn't sure._

"I… I don't really understand where you're coming from." She finally muttered, averting her eyes from his as she felt a red flush craw its way up her neck. Butch snorted as he pushed her away from him slightly so he could give her a teasing spin.

"Come on though Butters, you gotta admit – the two of us together… we'd be a powerhouse couple if there ever was one." He chuckled as he pulled the dark-haired girl flush against his broad form once again – his words leaving her speechless.

Buttercup gaped at him in shock as the words came out of his mouth. "W-what? Where did that come from…?"

Butch shook his head. "Come on Buttercup, is it really that difficult to see?" He rolled his eyes and gave her a knowing grin. "Jeez you might have super vision, but you're so blind sometimes."

"What… What are you talking about? What does this mean?" Buttercup asked quietly, gesturing to their slowly swaying bodies.

"I dunno." Butch grinned cockily at her. "I guess I'll leave that up to your interpretation."

She frowned. "What hell are you going on about pencil dick? I want an actual answer-"

She found herself silenced as Butch's lips claimed hers for their own. The kiss wasn't desperate or slow – It was deep and intense, and made her toes curl in pleasure. She let out a small moan before she could stop herself and fisted her hand in his shirt, prompting Butch to press harder against her lips, gently titling her back as he leaned forward.

He broke away far too quickly for her liking.

She stood there in his arms red-faced and flushed as she panted for air. She noticed with satisfaction that Butch was also panting lightly, before he leaned in to press an almost gentle kiss to her jaw.

"Now do you get it?" he murmured as he pulled back to send her a tiny, crooked grin, that Buttercup just couldn't find it in her to hate.

"I-I… Well I mean… Wow. I didn't realize you felt that strongly." She muttered, her eyes wide and glazed over as she reached up to touch her swollen lips, and Butch smiled at her. Not his trademark grin that she was accustomed to, but an actual smile that suited him so much better than the arrogant smirk that he wore on his face every day.

"Babe, I've liked you for a long fucking time now. I can't believe you're that dense. And you call _me_ thick skulled."

"Well I mean, shit can you blame me? You're like the last person I would expect this from." Buttercup responded breathlessly as she squeezed his shoulders, getting a rough laugh from him.

"Well you know me – I'm just full of surprises." He smiled at her. "So, what do you say? Wanna blow this-"

The screeching of a mic cut across what he was saying and the DJ's voice sounded over the loud speakers, announcing the end of the slow song, bringing a chorus of groans out from the crowd of teens.

And just as quickly as the veil of silence that had separated them from the rest of the dancing couples had fallen over them, it was gone – and they were brought back to the dull roar of the gymnasium.

Butch cast a look behind him into the crowd before nodding to someone that she couldn't see. He sighed as he turned back around to face her before sending her a small smile. "Well Butters, this was fun, but I think I'm going to take off – the bro's have decided that they wanna take off finally."

"W-what?" Buttercup sputtered, still caught under his spell.

He chuckled gently as he released her, removing his one hand from her hip, but leaving a searing handprint in its place. He took the one hand he was still holding and brought it to his lips, kissing it teasingly as he flashed her an almost gentle smile. "I'll see you around BC."

He sent her a small wink as he straightened his tie and backed away from her, disappearing into the throng of teenage bodies surrounding them – probably off to go cause some sort of mayhem with his brothers, but Buttercup couldn't bring herself to care.

She brought a hand to her lips as she gently touched them, a part of her still in shock that he had actually planted one on her in the middle of a school dance, but she couldn't stop the stupid grin that she felt climbing up her face – one that grew slightly bigger as she noticed that her lipstick was slightly smudged.

 _That idiot had the nerve to leave her there alone after giving her a kiss like that. Oh, she would show him – she'd give_ him _something to interpret._

She dropped her hand away from her face and began to push through the crowd of bodies after him.

They weren't finished just yet.

* * *

 _For Cinyanmon – thank you_


End file.
